


【Fate】【广义枪弓】《Beast&Feast》（ABO，🔞，3P有）

by Cate0520



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate0520/pseuds/Cate0520
Summary: 是共享Emiya。3P/失禁/ABO/中出/口交/成结





	【Fate】【广义枪弓】《Beast&Feast》（ABO，🔞，3P有）

“Lancer今天看起来异常的狂躁啊……”

肃正骑士狩猎场内，看着杀红了眼的Lancer库·丘林，Saber阿尔托莉雅担忧的皱紧眉头，攥紧了手中的【Excalibur（誓约胜利之剑）】，侧身一闪躲过身后肃正骑士重重刺来的锋利长矛，接着反手对着骑士拦腰一记横砍。

持枪骑士瞬间被长剑斩为两段并化为紫色星尘消失不见，透过渐渐淡去的星尘，Saber看到了不远处进行着疯狂狩猎Berserker和Lancer。

只见Berserker赫拉克勒斯怒吼着将挥舞着的巨刃【Nine Lives（射杀百头）】朝着一名骑士的头重重砸去，那个骑士还未来得及举起手中的剑即被剁为星尘。与此同时，赤红色的魔枪无情的刺碎胸甲贯穿持弓骑士的胸口，伴随Lancer的飞起一脚，魔枪挂着血肉旋转着从骑士胸口拔出，被踹开的骑士在倒地前粉碎消失，只留下一块银白色的星形勋章掉落在地。

如果说Berserker变得如此疯狂尚可理解，那Lancer也变得那么失控就令人困惑了。

“喂！Lancer！你冷静点儿！那个骑士是用剑的！”这边Saber刚刚获得喘息的机会，就看见Lancer朝着一个持剑的骑士冲了过去。她本能的想要赶过去协助Lancer作战，奈何肃正骑士又展开了新一波攻击，Saber只得硬着头皮继续与前来支援的枪骑士进行恶战。

职阶克制Lancer自然心知肚明。

但是他现在管不了这么多了。

Gae Bolg抵上银色巨剑发出刺耳的撞击声，Lancer恶狠狠的瞪着肃正骑士那冰冷的头盔，紧接着用力一扫将巨剑挡开，全然不顾克制带来的职阶削弱朝剑骑士发起强攻。突刺带来的攻击效果弱的可怜，有一次Lancer甚至纵身跳起全力刺向了骑士的半边头盔，却只是给那个头盔留下了一道清晰的刃痕。

如果是以前，像这种类型的狩猎场Lancer从来都不放在眼里。就像是玩游戏一般，在插科打诨间，Lancer就能将属于自己的那部分敌人肃清。

然而今天与往常不同。Lancer再也不能像以前那样掉以轻心，他必须在最短的时间内杀死足够多的肃正骑士，以完成Master布置下的集齐30个大骑士勋章的任务。

说实话，现在的Lancer极其不爽。那边的Berserker陷入了鏖战，Saber也被骑士们困住而无法抽身，而此时此刻在他面前的又正好是个防御力比他强了好多倍，拥有克制Buff的剑骑士。如果不是有避矢之加护，Lancer或许早就被那把巨剑碎掉灵基了。

其实如果只是单纯的狩猎，Lancer也不会如此愤怒。究其原因，还是在于Master在不恰当的时机把他强行拉进队伍进行灵子转移，然后将他传送到肃正骑士狩猎场收集勋章。

如果没有这该死的狩猎，Lancer现在应该早就可以将自己的爱人拥入怀中，陶醉的亲吻他那副如融化了的巧克力般甜美诱人的胴体，而不是像现在这样硬着头皮周而复始的屠杀着仿佛无限增殖般的肃正骑士。

“Lancer，我的发情期好像……快要到了。”

几天前，Archer当着Lancer的面发出了这样的提醒。

尽管Archer说得云淡风轻，但Lancer却把这件事看的格外重要。之前Archer由于过度使用抑制剂的关系，导致自身的生理周期一度紊乱，发情期有时候甚至会持续近半个月。好在Lancer及时出现，让Archer终于不必再整日提心吊胆的在迦勒底隐藏着自己的身份，可以像普通的Omega安然无恙的度过难熬的发情期了。如今发情期迫近，Lancer恨不得24小时都陪在Archer身边，小心翼翼的呵护着他心爱的伴侣平稳的度过发情期。

可偏偏在这个关键时刻，迦勒底新来了两个Saber，高文和兰斯洛特。两位Saber都是亚瑟王座下的骑士，在强化方面少不了大骑士勋章。适逢迦勒底之门迎来肃正骑士狩猎，于是Master藤丸立香便指定了Saber阿尔托莉雅，Lancer库·丘林和Berrserker赫拉克勒斯一同进入猎场收集强化材料。

得知要外出狩猎， Lancer本能的想要拒绝，谁知还没等他想好推脱的理由，Archer就主动提出来让他随立香一起去为新来的两个Saber收集勋章。

“放心吧，只是分开一小会儿而已，我可以照顾好自己。”

话虽这么说，但是……

怎么可能会放心啊。

“快点儿给老子结束啊！”

魔力值瞬间达到临界，能量蓄满的Lancer瞪着爆红的双眼，攥紧手中燃烧着燎燃魔焰的赤红长枪猛地向前突进，然后在肃正骑士的巨剑落下的瞬间用锋锐的枪尖刺断长剑，穿过碎刃径直捅进骑士的身体。

枪尖进入肉体的那一刻，数十根利刺骤然爆开，将骑士的内部尽数毁坏。一个用力拔出爱枪，Lancer看着剑骑士消失后留下的那两个大骑士勋章，烦躁的发出一声冷哼。

身在异空间，Lancer的脑内无法接受到Archer的精神流，因而他也不能获取Archer的实时状态。他真的很担心Archer会在这个节骨眼上突然提前来了发情期。即使Archer向他保证过万一有突发情况，他也能够在他回来之前顺利熬过去，Lancer仍不敢掉以轻心。

迦勒底里的Servant半数以上都是Alpha，一旦Archer发情，他身体分泌出的美妙味道足以让那些Alpha失控。

更何况不久前，立香还倾尽了几十颗圣晶石将一个极度危险的Alpha从Servant召唤系统中召唤出来。那个Alpha虽然对迦勒底的环境还十分陌生，但对于Omega的信息素味道，他足够敏感。

Lancer真的怕“那家伙”会盯上他的伴侣。

第30个勋章拿到手了。紧紧攥着手中的最后一枚大骑士勋章，看着身体渐渐随着灵子转移的加载启动而变得粒子化，Lancer闭上眼睛，在心底反复的祈祷着Archer能够在他回来前一直保持安然无恙的状态。

可惜墨菲定律又一次在Lancer过分的担忧中应验了——“凡事只要有可能出错，那就一定会出错。”Lancer心心念念的Archer，早在他刚刚被传送到狩猎场之后没多久，就有了发情的征兆。

大概是由于最近一段时间整日都和Lancer腻在一起的缘故，Archer这次仅仅是和Lancer分别了几分钟，身体就感受到了前所未有的空虚。Lancer的呵护实在是太过周全，以至于Archer这具Omega的身体已经对他产生了依赖性，渴望时时刻刻都被那强大的Alpha信息素所包围。可这也让Archer再也无法像以前那样平静的度过难捱的寂寞，迦勒底残留的那点儿三叶草的味道根本无法满足Archer的需求。最终，强烈的渴望、极度的空虚混合暗涌的情潮形成了奇妙的化学反应：

Archer的发情期，不期而至。

按计划，今天Archer原本应该去剑之修炼场进行模拟战，但由于信息素分泌过于旺盛，加之身体的异样，令Archer不得不刚出门没多久就慌慌张张的取消了训练计划，匆匆回到整备室反锁将自己与外界完全隔离。

该死……为什么发情期偏偏在这个时候提前来了……

Archer几乎是一路踉跄着从走廊回到整备室的。幸亏整备室足够封闭，隔离系统和空气净化系统也在正常运作，他才没有在走廊留下过于浓重的Omega味道。“真是没用……”Archer一边暗骂着自己的不中用，一边晃晃悠悠的走向榻前，像个断线木偶一般软绵绵的摔到床垫上，一点点抱紧自己蜷缩成团。

痛苦只是暂时的。

他很快就会回来了。

很快就……回来了……

一遍又一遍的在心底进行着自我催眠，Archer希望这么做能够暂且缓解一下无法发泄欲望所带来的压抑和痛苦，可催眠过后紧随其后的却是更加强烈的情潮。下意识的将手伸到身后，感受到股间湿漉漉的触感，Archer自暴自弃的闭上眼睛发出了一声哀鸣，他知道仅凭催眠已经无法让他冷静下来了。

想要被他粗暴地疼爱。

想要被他狠狠地贯穿。

想要被他用力地侵犯。

“库……啊啊……”像猫咪一样蜷紧身体，Archer忍不住低声呼唤起Lancer的本名，同时一只手情不自禁的贴着小腹探进裤裆，握住勃起的阴茎上下套弄，拇指忽轻忽重的抚摸着止不住的淌着淫液的铃口。再往深处探索，稍微贴着小穴那里一摸，蜜水便沾了满手，奶香味的信息素味儿也趁机摆脱束缚从Archer的手所撑出的缝隙里冲了出来。一闻到那扑鼻而来的甜香，Archer冷不防打了个寒颤，嘴唇也咬的更紧，甚至直接咬出了血丝。

“Archer。”

如临深渊之际，Archer恍惚间听到了门外发出的一声捶打。那声捶打吓得他一个激灵，满怀着罪恶感在自渎的手赶紧从裤裆里缩了回来。他本想要下意识的投影出【干将·莫邪】自卫，然而在听到了捶门之后的那声呼唤后，Archer的身心立刻被那充满魔力的声音俘虏了，停止了自慰亦放弃了自卫，直接以声控解除了门的反锁，然后随手将枕头拽过来抱在怀里，整个人把红的发烫的脸埋了进去。

他可不想被Lancer一眼看到他现在的羞耻模样，尽管满屋子的奶香味和臀部的那块湿漉漉的水印已经足够让他羞的无地自容。

门打开后又紧接着关闭，听着男人迫近的脚步声，闻到他身上散发的三叶草清香，Archer紧紧揪着衣领的手缓缓松开，痛苦到紧蹙的眉头也渐渐舒展。那味道安抚了他的不安，令他情不自禁的放下所有的戒备，放松全身的肌肉侧躺在床，等待着“那人”小心翼翼的压上来，用臂弯笼住他的身体，然后有些霸道的把他翻过来，俯下身吻着他的唇将彼此的礼装解除，只留下赤裸的肉体缠绵交媾。

然而当“那人”真的来到床边时，Archer却害怕了。

原本安心的眯起来双眼骤然瞪大，连瞳孔都随之缩小。全身的肌肉再一次绷紧，Archer死死的盯着一处角落，鼻子则趁机深吸一口气。

清新的三叶草味道只是假象，待那人靠近，那信息素里的浓浓血腥味便开始突兀的弥漫在他周围，甚至还夹带着一点儿尸肉的味道。

那根本不是他的爱人！

唇齿微微动了几下，Archer的手中立刻投影出了一把短刀，随后他毫不犹豫的撑起身体将刀刺向了那个朝他俯身贴来的男人。

“咳……啊！！！”

喉咙被突然伸出来的拟态兽爪掐住，Archer昂头发出一声痛苦的呜咽，同时双眼不可思议的盯着自己那把被生生抓住的短刀，以及那张让他足以瞬间万劫不复的冷漠面孔。

那家伙是库·丘林。

却不是他所渴望的那个库·丘林。

一手紧紧攥着白刃，一手掐住Archer的脖子，Berserker库·丘林在遭遇袭击的刹那本能的选择反击，丝毫不顾Archer被他一把掐住脖子摁回床上，头也重重摔进枕头里。直到Archer的表情流露出痛苦，Berserker才意识到自己似乎下手过重，一手干净利落的捏碎了短刀，另一只手则连忙松开了Archer的脖子，然后怯生生的缩了回来。

“你别误会。”Berserker冷冷的盯着面前捂着胸口大口大口倒着气的Archer，一本正经的解释起自己的来意。“我只是听到好像有人在叫我，就莫名其妙的循着感觉来到这里了。”

“谢谢关心，但是这里不是你该来的地方，请你出去，Berserker。”就算不是Lancer，就算混杂着血与肉的味道，同属于库·丘林的特有香味也足以让Archer疯狂，他现在已经开始觉得有点儿头晕目眩了，只能靠着仅存的意志力调整紊乱的呼吸与Berserker对话。

Berserker自动忽略了Archer无情的驱赶。微微动了动鼻子，嗅到那夹杂着濡湿的奶香味，Berserker闭上眼深吸了一口气，紧接着睁开眼睛将目光追向那味道的来源，刚刚好落在Archer那挺翘的屁股上。

视线随着Berserker的目光移动，看到他歪头望向他的屁股，Archer涨红了脸立马用手遮住了股间那块水渍，并用沙哑的声音再次向面前的野兽的下逐客令： “请……你……出去！”

魁梧的身体如排山倒海般猝不及防的压了下来，Archer惊恐的瞪着面前突然贴近的那张脸，凝视着那双足以灼伤他心脏的赤红眼瞳，一时间竟张口结舌，只能扭动着身体做着无力的反抗。

此时的Archer于他而言无异是俎上鱼肉。如果说之前他还是抱着路过的心态来了这里，打算瞅一眼就走的话，现在他可是一点儿都不想离开这里了。理智的弦骤然崩断，满屋子的奶香味已经成功的调动了他全身的兴奋点，脑内多巴胺与费洛蒙齐飞，Alpha最原始的性欲在四肢百骸间熊熊燎燃。

“你发情期到了。”

咧开嘴露出一个惊悚的狞笑，Berserker俯下身贴上Archer的侧颈，在他的竭力抗拒与躲避下伸出舌头细细的舔了一口他后颈的牙印——那是Lancer留下的「临时标记」。

这让他更加兴奋了。

双眼转而望向Archer那张汗湿的脸，Berserker笑得更开心了，就像是发现了什么不得了的事情一样开心。“你还没有被完全标记。”Berserker在Archer耳边低语着，用牙齿轻轻含着他的耳垂舔了几口。“这是在给我机会吗，Emiya？”

“呃啊……！！！”身体战栗不止，Archer瞪大眼睛喘息着，他能清楚的感受到自己的小穴正不受控制的往外喷着蜜水，将他的裤子染的更湿，直至浸透。「Emiya」是他专属的情欲开关，无论Berserker还是Lancer，只要是库·丘林，只要是那个让他魂牵梦萦的声音在呼唤他的名字，Archer都能顷刻间缴械投降，任肉欲宰割。

“你平时都是这么勾引那个「我」的吗？”Berserker漫不经心的问着，他开始试探性的缓缓向Archer那张不断发出喘息的唇发出“接吻邀请”。他并不是什么接吻能手，准确的说他在性爱方面毫无技术可言，更不会懂Lancer平时玩的那些浪漫把戏，他只是选择伸出舌头舔了一下Archer的唇，测试他的反应。在发现Archer痛苦的闭上眼睛克制着自己的喘息，并抗拒的把头扭向一边后，先前一举一动都还收着力的Berserker突然又爆发出兽性，蛮横的用手把Archer的脸掰过来强硬的吻了上去，被外骨骼裹成利爪的手指甚至将Archer脸蛋儿上的肉都嵌出醒目的红印。

“Ber……ser……ker……呃嗯……！！！”狂热的吻中艰难的泄出几声Archer痛苦的呜咽，Archer本能的伸出手推开Berserker，却发现Berserker同样将手抵在他的胸口。凝视着Berserker那双灼灼赤瞳，Archer的呼吸变得更加急促，他强烈的感觉到自己仿佛早已被那贪婪的眼神一件件脱光了衣物，而他也的确在下一秒便被Berserker强行解除了身上的赤原礼装与黑色甲胄。

裹挟着血腥味的三叶草味道顷刻间大量释放，骤然升高的信息素浓度让Archer几近晕厥，身体随之失去抵抗能力软成一滩春水，抵在Berserker的手也不再是强硬的推搡，而是软绵绵的动了起来，贴着他胸口裸露的那块皮肤轻轻滑动，指尖时不时的绕着皮肤上赤色的螺旋刻印打着转。

这才是这家伙的真面目啊。

Berserker一把抓住他胸口那只躁动的手，然后将其紧紧护在手心。Archer迷离的眼睛里划过一丝惊讶，但很快便恢复平静，他能清楚的感受到掌心之下，Berserker那颗热烈跳动着的心脏。那心跳声急促中的紊乱，就像是青春期的小鹿乱撞一般，Archer看了看自己的掌心，不一会儿又将眼神落在Berserker那张凝重的表情上，嘴角若有若无的扬起了一个撩人的弧度。

身手将Archer的头发揉乱，看着那双藏在落下来的碎刘海下的灰色双眸，Berserker吞了吞口水，模仿着另一个「自己」会用的口吻低声喃喃：

“喊我的名字，Emiya。”

那温柔的嗓音无疑是爱之灵药，听到Berserker的请求，Archer脸上的笑意更深了。“库·丘林，小库，还有……库。”Emiya的脑子里晕晕的，傻乎乎的顺着Berserker的心意呢喃着，另一只手还缓缓抬了起来，在用指尖抚了抚Berserker脸颊上的赤色图腾后温柔的拍了几下，那力道简直快要温柔的像个女性了。

Berserker此时此刻是真的嫉妒了。

他好嫉妒，嫉妒那个「自己」能够拥有Emiya的肉体与真心，更嫉妒面前的“Emiya”虽然唤着“库”，却唤的并不是他。内心隐隐作痛，但Berserker却并不打算擅自打破这个温柔乡回到现实。

至少现在Emiya是属于他的。

那家伙还在修炼场里挣扎，而此刻的Emiya又没有排斥他的信息素。他没有理由不去好好利用这个机会去享受“偷”来的片刻欢愉。

而且Emiya发情期如此强烈，证明他还没有被完全标记——要是能趁机来个捷足先登，在Emiya的子宫里成了结，那到时候……

Berserker如此贪婪的想着，甚至忍不住喜形于色了。

“库……？”Archer用手肘撑起身体，抚着Berserker贴上他的额头轻轻磨蹭。额头贴着额头，鼻尖擦着鼻尖，Archer抬起雾蒙蒙的眼睛望着Berserker，眼中的爱欲汹涌，澎湃着涌进Berserker的瞳孔。于是Berserker也自动解除了身上暗黑色的海兽铠甲，小心翼翼的将那条布满棘刺的魔兽尾巴收到身后，深怕自己一激动就忍不住甩动尾巴打到Archer身上，生生扯下来一块肉。

现在两个人都是坦诚相见的状态了。Archer又唤了一声Berserker的名字，这次他不仅答应了，还娓娓应了一声“我在”，随后挽着Archer的手缓缓倾覆身体，细细的在身下人带着厚茧的手指上落下好几个吻。

Berserker同时将另一只手放在了Archer的小腹，伴随着Archer难耐的喘息，Berserker用手指在小腹上轻轻描摹，他已经开始想象起「孩子」的模样了。

——Lancer刚从狩猎场灵子转移归来，便马不停蹄的朝着Archer的整备室飞奔而去。才跑到走廊拐角，那股充满威慑力的血腥味就已经让Lancer感到如芒在背，气血上涌，本就惴惴不安的心顿时凉了半截儿

没有人比他更清楚这个味道。

那家伙从样貌，声音，乃至信息素的味道都几乎与他别无二致。想到这里，Lancer忽然有种窒息的感觉，眼前也一阵发黑，他在闻到那个味道的瞬间就已经在脑海里预演起最坏的结果了。

但是保护伴侣的本能又让Lancer振作起来，在预见结局的情况下凭着意志力驱使着身体快速奔向Archer的整备室。绷紧全身肌肉立在整备室门前，Lancer屏住呼吸，有些怯懦的伸出手轻轻敲了几下门，但是并没有得到进入准许。

这让Lancer不由自主的倒吸了一口凉气。重重的做着深呼吸，Lancer努力控制住想要捶烂房门的冲动，熟练的摸上门边找到隐藏的气味锁，然后闭上眼睛对着它释放大量的信息素。录入系统记忆的三叶草香浓度骤然爆表，门随着气味锁的解开而强制开启。Lancer虎视眈眈的盯着房门横向打开，待眼中获得房间内的全部视野，看到床上的混乱景象的那一刻，他似乎听到脑海里传来了某种东西崩断的声音。

Lancer见证到的景象可远比他想象的要刺激的多——房内奶香味弥漫，全身赤裸的Archer整张脸都埋在枕头里，撅起屁股毫无保留的将私处展示在Berserker面前。而Berserker则在陶醉的用手扒开Archer那两瓣柔软的屁股，伸出舌头舔舐着张合的小穴，手指还时不时的插进小穴里一通翻搅，抽出来时早已被蜜水润的水亮。

Berserker的舔穴让Archer在枕头里止不住的泄出呻吟，当他想要扭过头阻止Berserker的行为时，迷蒙的双眼却落在了门口突然出现的Lancer的身上，看到那双杀意腾腾的爆红双瞳，Archer瞪大眼睛，身体不由自主的僵化，连双腿都止不住的发着抖。他想要张开嘴辩解些什么，可话语还未冲出喉咙，他的小穴就因为随Lancer出现的高浓度信息素反应而在短时间内涌出大量蜜水，不偏不倚的直接喷在了Berserker脸上。

强大的视觉冲击直刺双眼，亲眼目睹爱人被另一个「他」侵犯的Lancer瞬时间额头青筋外露，攥紧的拳头不住的发着抖。暴怒的瞳撞上Berserker冷冷回过头扫过来的视线，忍无可忍的Lancer最终还是不可避免的爆发了，嘶吼着朝着Berserker扔出了手中的Gae Bolg。

“Ber……ser……ker……！！！”

赤色的枪朝着床榻飞来，枪尖与瞳孔汇成焦点，Berserker盯着朝他飞来的枪，一种原始的本能让他起身扑向Archer，一把将他护在怀里，同时甩动着满是棘刺的海兽之尾将飞过来的枪猛地抽到一边。赤枪撞在墙上散为红雾，看到Berserker用肉体护着Archer，Lancer看到脑内的神经都要炸了，直接冲上去抓住Berserker的胳膊一把将他拉开，并且毫不犹豫朝他脸上开来了一记重拳。

“你他妈的快给老子滚蛋！”

然而那记蓄足力的重拳却被Berserker用掌心轻而易举的包住。一手紧紧攥着那个愤怒的拳头，Berserker盯着Lancer那张快要气歪了的脸，眼中满是鄙夷。“挑战我没有任何好处，另一个「库·丘林」。”说完，Berserker慢慢让那个包着拳头的手向下用力，似是想要直接将Lancer的手腕直接掰断。

Lancer自然是赶紧在手腕被掰断前赶紧把手收了回来，紧接着唤出Gae bolg将寒芒顶在Berserker的喉结上。“Emiya是我库·丘林Lancer的爱人，识相的话就赶紧给我滚。”Lancer的话语里没有任何的感情，甚至连眼神都是阴冷的。枪尖紧紧贴着皮肤，只要稍微一用力就可以划破喉咙，Berserker却完全没有怯场的样子，反而还在Lancer怒火中烧之际朝他露出一个讥讽的笑容。

“爱人？我看你也没给他完全标记啊。”

“要不是你扰了兴致，我的精液现在早就射进Emiya的生殖腔里了。”

“Emiya说过他不想怀孕！”！Lancer这一声吼的歇斯底里，那张扭曲的怒颜简直就像是吃人的恶兽一样恐怖。“现在。给我，立刻滚出这里，我可不想让Emiya身上溅到你的脏血。”

说着Lancer微微用力，那压着喉咙上的薄皮的锋芒轻易的剌出了一道浅浅的口子。刺眼的血从口子里渗了出来，Berserker却根本感受不到疼痛，他只是一如既往的用那种凌厉的眼神反击着面前这个愤怒到恨不得马上杀了他的「自己」。

“你自己也闻出来了吧，这满屋子的奶香味。”

“这家伙发情期到了，你却把他一个人丢在整备室。Omega的结合欲通过神经传递无法在迦勒底搜索到你的存在，结果就传到我脑子里了。而我和你的信息素味道前调基本相同，所以我在进来之后没多久，你那用心疼着的Emiya就屈服在我的信息素领域下了。”

“这么一看，作为一个Alpha，你还真是可怜，只要找个同灵基的英灵就能替代你的存在啊，Lancer。”

“你闭嘴！！！”Lancer怒喝着，攥着枪的手又忍不住更用力了些，他真的恨不得现在一枪捅穿Berserker的脖子，可是另外一只从下方探出来摸上他裤裆的手直接吓得他一激灵，失手将Gae bolg给收了回去。Berserker同样感受到了下体的异样，彼此面面相觑片刻，两个「库·丘林」不约而同的低头望向被他们晾在一旁良久的Archer。

如果说Lancer刚才亲眼目睹Archer被别的「库·丘林」舔肛已经算是视觉冲击的话，那么现在正鬼使神差的爬过来贴着Lancer的裤裆亲吻，另一只手还摸索着握住Berserker勃起的阴茎的Archer已经足以让Lancer白眼一翻当场气绝。

Emiya这个看起来安分守己的家伙原来本性这么骚的吗？

其实也不怪Archer淫态百出，毕竟他本体也只是个渴望与Alpha性交来度过难捱的发情期的Omega。一个「库·丘林」的信息素足以让他疯狂，现在再来一个「库·丘林」在他面前释放信息素，这完全是在要他的命。交叠在一起的高浓度信息素形成了一张具有压迫性与震慑力的气味网，紧紧裹挟着Archer赤裸的身体。那信息素分子从皮肤融进身体里，等到Archer回过神，他的大脑已经完全被性欲支配了——管他Lancer还是Berserker，他英灵Emiya全都要。

别说什么芥蒂，甚至连刚才Berserker造成的恐惧感都已完全消失。茫然的看着两个「库·丘林」对峙的Emiya，根本听不见他们在吵什么，他的视线和精神全部都聚焦在二人阴茎的位置——当然Lancer那根还藏在他的裤子里。干燥感灼烧着喉咙，Archer吞了吞口水，充血的眼睛里是跃跃欲试，内心对性爱的渴望化作无形的力量怂恿他缓缓爬向了正在对峙的两人。

然后他伸出了手，一手一根。

Berserker对此倒是饶有兴致。“摸这里，Emiya。”Berserker说着拉起Archer上下套弄的那只手，将其放在龟头上，扣着手背引导着他用手指拨弄肉冠外的那圈褶皱。见Archer乖乖照做，在用食指戳弄铃口的时候还不忘滑到根部把玩那两颗沉甸甸的精囊，Berserker吞了吞口水，抬起手奖励般的拍了拍正在卖力的给Lancer口交的Archer的头。

“好孩子。”

之后Berserker抬起手随便在脖子上抹了一把，消去了Gae Bolg留下的伤痕。“看起来Emiya被你调教的不错啊，身为Lancer的「我」。”挑起眉头看着Lancer故作矜持的表情，从他恍惚失焦的眼神与难以抑制的喘息中Berserker看得出来他早已被Archer撩拨的欲火焚身。“不过再这样耗下去对所有人都没有好处。你要是还没做好心理准备，我就先上了。”

说完，Berserker抓住Archer的头发，将他强行从Lancer身边拉开。深喉的阴茎扯着涎液从Archer口中抽离，下一秒Archer旋即又被Berserker粗暴的摁到胯下，紫红色的粗长肉棒长驱直入插进他的嘴里。Berserker可不打算像Lancer那样傻站着那里等Archer为他口，他还是更喜欢抓着Archer的头发，把嘴当做另一个小穴晃动腰肢让阴茎在里面横冲直撞。

“你的Omega口活真好。”Berserker抬起眼，咧开嘴朝着Lancer露出一个狡黠的佞笑。话音未落时他还故意按着Emiya的头挺腰冲着喉咙深处猛地撞了一下，那种突如其来的哽咽感让Emiya几近窒息。

这虽然是赤裸裸的挑衅，但也的确是在逼着Lancer妥协。

被叠加的高浓度信息素压制的Emiya现在完全就是个失去思考能力的发情野兽，身体只剩下最基本的识别伴侣身份与索求伴侣爱抚的机能。然而Omega英灵身体里的识别机制只能判断广义上的Alpha英灵身份，并不能细化到从性格和根源上区分不同职阶的同身份英灵。

对Archer而言，眼前的两个库·丘林中的任何一个都能唤醒他潜意识里对伴侣精液的渴望……换言之，如果今天他Lancer库·丘林碍于种种不可抗力介意为Archer排解发情期的痛苦，那么Berserker库·丘林就可以顺理成章的取代他的位置在床上把Emiya干到失去意识。

操，英灵Emiya可是老子的Omega……！！！

“呜……！”猝不及防被人抱着头向后拉了过去，恍惚中Emiya只感觉到硬挺的肉棒又一次还没射精就从他的口中拔了出来，紧接着他的脸又被什么硬梆梆的东西打到。微微侧头，嗅到那个让他神魂颠倒的腥膻味，Emiya又开始眯起眼睛卖力的吻着那两颗饱满精囊了。

Berserker先是眨了眨眼睛，既而脸上笑意更深，连眼神都暗了几分。

“终于想通了，另一个「我」？”

双手抱着Emiya的头将他紧紧护在身边，看到Berserker凶相毕露的诡谲笑容，Lancer痛苦的闭上眼皱紧眉头狠狠咬了咬牙，最终他还是不得不选择解除了身上的礼装，像照镜子一般露出了与Berserker几乎一模一样的健硕裸体。

“这次便宜你了，下不为例。”

——为什么会这样呢？

明明是我先来的。

为什么会变成要和别人共享Omega的局面呢……

老实讲，这种不伦不类的异样感觉直让Lancer嫌恶不已，光是看到Berserker对他视而不见，自顾自的把Archer揽在怀里，双手从他腋下探出来抓住那两块结实的胸肉捏来捏去的样子，Lancer就已经感觉自己的眼睛受到了暴击伤害。

这混蛋为什么对这种事这么得心应手啊！

“这奶子太适合乳交了。待会儿把奶子给我操吧，Emiya，这样你就可以近距离的舔你最爱的大鸡巴了。”胸肌被揉搓到变形，软肉从指缝中挤出，Berserker边吻着Archer的肩头呢喃着让人脸红的混账话，边恶趣味的用手指掐着那两颗深红色的乳头拉扯。“呃呜……好……啊啊啊……”乳头传来的疼痛让Archer直打哆嗦，可哆嗦很快就从痛感升级为快感，Archer又难以自抑的陷入乳头爱抚带来的快乐，窝进身后Berserker的怀里，侧过头伸出舌头向他索取着湿乎乎的吻。

正在肉穴里扩张的手忽然停住，Lancer冷冷的瞪着面前缠绵悱恻的两人，他基本上可以确定Berserker在做的时候根本没有把他放在眼里。对Berserker而言，这依旧是两个人的性爱，他Lancer库·丘林无论存在还是消失，都完全不会影响到他亵玩Archer的身体。

当然，真正让Lancer爆发的还是Archer身体的反应。他这边还在小心翼翼的混着Archer分泌的蜜水，将三根手指探进小穴里模仿性交的动作抽插，那边Archer就因为乳头传来的阵阵刺激而挺起腰抖动着高潮。阴茎甩动着射了Lancer一身，同时穴内深处的生殖腔像是泄洪一样，瞬间喷涌出大量清澈的蜜水溅了Lancer满手。待他将手指抽出，看着自己被蜜水润的水亮的右手与指缝扯出来的色情银丝，Lancer深吸了一口气，从发现Berserker与Archer暗相苟且到现在所艰难维持着的冷静与矜持，在这一刻彻底崩裂粉碎了。

“被Berserker玩奶子就这么开心吗，Emiya？”Lancer瞪大眼睛咬牙切齿的说着，将Archer的腿强行掰到两边压住，然后将紫红色的龟头对准门户大开的小穴混着蜜水蹭了两下后便猴急的狠狠捅了进去。

“你就这么期待着被那个混蛋操着奶子射一脸吗？！”

“啊啊啊啊……！！！太，太突然了！库……！啊……”感受到体内的阴茎长驱直入撞上卡在生殖腔的避孕环，Archer的身体顿时痛的弓起腰肢发出尖叫，双手紧紧揪着身下的床单拉扯，连脚趾都本能的蜷紧。而Lancer却根本没有收敛的打算，在Archer的身体还在惊魂未定的瑟缩着的时候，他毫不留情的抓着Archer的腿俯身对着他的肉穴晃动着腰身进行蹂躏。他那像打夯一样扛着Archer的腿卯足劲操的架势，简直都快让Archer整个人陷进Berserker的怀里了。

“怎么，生气啦？看不惯我玩Emiya的奶子了？”Berserker笑眯眯的朝着面前狂插猛干的Lancer一顿戏谑，见Archer痛的直往他怀里躺，他又不慌不忙的用力掐了掐被他捏红的那两颗乳头，伸出舌头挑逗着Emiya的唇。口中是止不住的哀声，身体完全是酥软状态的Archer歪着头靠在Berserker怀里，感受到有什么在舔着自己的唇角，他想都没想就有些吃力的转过头含住那个舌头献上热吻。

这对Lancer而言无异是致命打击。“Emiya……！”眼中怒火燎燎，看到Berserker不费吹灰之力就得到了Archer的亲吻，看到Archer像个提线木偶一样被他支配着神志，Lancer歇斯底里的唤出Archer的名字，伸出手捏住下巴强行把他的脸给掰了回来，紧接着自己又急不可耐的吻了上去。为了以示惩戒，Lancer在接吻的同时调整了一下插入的位置，目标直抵依附在小穴内侧的避孕环。

这根本不是Archer记忆中的甜蜜亲吻。起初Archer还在浑浑噩噩的伸出舌头主动去舔Lancer的牙齿，吮吸他的唇，可当他感受到生殖腔传来刺痛，体内的环似乎在承受着龟头的一次又一次的撞击，Archer的脸上顿时只剩下惊恐了。

他从周围弥漫的信息素气息中感知到了Lancer的愤怒。四目相对，注视着Lancer那双怒火中烧的眼睛，Archer的意识稍微恢复了一点儿，可还没等他张开手去给Lancer一个安抚的拥抱，他的双臂就被Berserker粗暴的掰到身后死死钳住。

“哦？现在想起来要去讨好那个「我」啦？可是刚才我捏你奶子的时候你不是很爽吗，骚货。”Berserker故意表现出嗔怒的样子，腾出一只手像是惩罚似的一把抓住Archer的阴茎，用拇指的指甲刺激着他的铃口。并且折磨Archer阴茎的时候，他还不忘坏笑着看着Lancer的脸伸出舌头去舔他留在Archer的标记。

“你他妈给老子闭嘴！”Lancer反手对着Berserker那只作恶的手就是一巴掌，然后恼羞成怒的他在打掉Berserker的手之后把Archer的两条腿往肩上一扛，又开始对他生殖腔上的环进行惨无人道的蹂躏。“啊……啊啊啊啊！太剧烈了……不……不可以撞那里……库啊啊啊……！！！”媚声连绵不绝，好几次体内的环被龟头撞的扯到生殖腔脆弱的嫩肉，Archer甚至昂头哑着嗓子发出了好几声尖叫。终于，意识还是屈服于痛感，艰难承受着剧痛的Archer抑制不住的，面对着Lancer泪眼婆娑。

“库……求求你……不要再……撞那里了……真的好痛……求你……”

连拥抱的权力都被另外一个「库」剥夺，双眼噙满眼泪的Archer摇着头哽咽的发出哀求，为了能让Lancer息怒，他趁着Lancer分神的时候努力撑起被束缚的身体讨好的亲了一下他的唇，然后疲惫的将额头抵在他的肩头，疼痛的泪水顺着脸庞落下来，滴在Lancer的胸口上。

这下Lancer突然清醒了。

准确的说，在看到Archer哭着哀求他的时候，他心中的怒火便消失的无影无踪，剩下的只是无尽的震惊和懊悔。回想自己刚才是怎么破坏Archer体内的避孕环，Lancer惊愕的长大了嘴，脸色也变得很难看，他甚至不知道该怎么面对趴在他肩头得以获得片刻喘息的Archer。

“心疼了？”看热闹不嫌事大的Berserker吹了一个别有用心的流氓哨，眼里除了嘲讽鄙夷之外更添嫌弃。“我还以为你性子能有多野，结果这就心软了啊，难怪只配当个三星。”

“你不说话没人把你当哑巴，混蛋Berserker。”Lancer朝Berserker甩出一记眼刀，然后握着Archer的臂膀将他被钳在背后的双手解放。“对不起对不起对不起……”Lancer现在简直就像一只耷拉着耳朵的可怜小狗一样，边吻着Archer泪蒙蒙的眼角，边用双手撑着他的臀瓣，缓缓抽动起自己的性器。这一次他全然没了刚才的凶劲，每插一下都要小心翼翼避开避孕环的位置，就连最后的高潮，也只敢将抽出阴茎一点点，顶着离穴口极近的软肉射出精液。

仅仅是浅浅的射精也足以让Archer疯狂。感受到涌入体内的滚烫精液，Archer的身体颤抖不止，双手在Lancer肩膀上捏出明显的指印，连脚趾都忍不住舒服的蜷紧。Lancer射精之后紧接着Archer也颤抖着高潮了，一股一股的精液射在Lancer身上，同时大量蜜水从生殖腔涌出来，浇上体内的阴茎。果不其然，Lancer抽出性器的时候，从龟头到根部都被蜜水浸的水润，就差两颗阴囊还没接受“洗礼”了。

“好……舒服……”尝到精液甜头的Archer不可避免的变得贪心了。在Lancer抹去胸口沾上的精液打算含到嘴里的时候，他甚至鬼使神差的抓住Lancer的手腕伸出舌头去舔掉他指尖上的精液——尽管那精液是他自己的。这一切Berserker都看在眼里。

“行了，你爽够了，该轮到老子爽了。”

说着，Berserker伸出胳膊一把将Archer揽到自己怀里。感受到贴在股缝的那根巨物，Archer瞪大眼睛，但很快又迷离的眯起来，情不自禁的动着身体主动磨蹭起那根阴茎上的肉筋。“爽你大爷，他是老子的Omega！”Lancer反悔了。一种强烈的抵触心理让他不打算再和之前妥协的那样与Berserker共享Archer的肉体，他要把Archer抢回来。

然而同根同源的Berserker也早就看透了Lancer的想法，毕竟如果Archer是他的Omega，他也绝对不会愿意将Archer的身体与Lancer共享，哪怕他真的很喜欢受不住双重信息素的Archer雌伏在床上撅起屁股求操的淫荡模样。于是在Lancer准备身手拉回Archer身体的时候，Berserker一手搂紧Archer，一手贴着Lancer的胸口朝他下了一个「不可移动」的Geis。

“Berserker……？！”Lancer意识到不对的时候已经晚了。刻印亮起暗红色的光，Geis在立下的瞬间即刻发挥作用。只见Lancer的身体变得动弹不得，只有脸部还拥有些许自由。“老子要杀了你！”Lancer歇斯底里的怒吼着，现在的他只能眼睁睁的看着Berserker当着他的面对着Archer的乳头就是狠狠一吸。

不过Berserker的耀武扬威并不止于在Lancer面前猥亵他的Omega，他还要让Lancer亲眼看着他心爱的Archer是怎样翘着屁股迎接另一个「库」的侵犯。“看你那心软的样子，难不成是操到最后又良心不安，还是选择尊重Archer不怀孕的意愿吗？”Berserker捏了一把Archer的屁股，既而用手一推将Archer推在床上，强迫他跪在床上撅起屁股接受他的侵犯。Archer这个趴着的角度，一抬眼正对着Lancer再度勃起的阴茎。

“Berserker，我最后再警告你一次，Archer他不想怀孕！”视线落在胯间，看到理性蒸发的Archer本能的伸出舌头舔他阴茎上的沟壑，Lancer吞了吞口水，紧接着抬起眼向Berserker发出毫无意义的警告。

那警告对Berserker而言简直就是难得的笑料，他太喜欢看对手抵死反抗却又无济于事的样子了。“这种意外的怜悯可不像库·丘林的作风”Berserker顿了顿，接着用手用力拍了一下Archer的屁股，这一下直接把Archer的屁股拍出红色的掌印。

“但是你舍不得让Emiya怀孕，我可舍得。”

说罢，Berserker无情的扒开Archer的臀瓣，将淌着淫液的龟头对准已经被Lancer操开的肉穴，一插到底。

这一下直接撞上了肉穴深处卡着的避孕环。体内撕裂翻搅的剧痛让嘴里含着Lancer阴茎的Archer直接感到喉咙一阵哽咽，突如其来的窒息感让他几乎要昏过去。仓促中止口交，Berserker那种充满凌辱意味的，瞄准避孕环进行攻击的捅刺抽插让他痛的尖叫连连，甚至根本无法分神去照顾Lancer的肉棒，在舔了舔精囊之后没几秒又会贴着阴茎发出阵阵凄厉的惨叫，双眼因钻心的疼痛而泪流不止。

“呼……放松一点，老子的家伙都快被你的骚穴夹断了。”随后Berserker在Archer的屁股上又落下有力一掌，屁股火辣辣的疼痛感让Archer心里瞬间一紧，身体震颤不已，险些就被这痛感刺激的射了精。“不要……撞那里……求你……”Archer回过头，望着Berserker那张冷血动物般的脸苦苦哀求着，同时乖乖应他的话放松了自己的括约肌。“只要不撞那里……我一切都听你的……啊啊……”

看到Archer楚楚可怜的样子，Berserker内心动摇了几秒，但很快又被阿尔斯特最原始的征服欲所替代。“你是在求我吗，Archer？”恶趣味的吹出一声流氓哨，Berserker抓着头发强迫趴在床上的Archer抬起头，逼着他面对眼前默默见证着一切的Lancer，然后在咬了一下他的耳垂后继续说道，“但是我并不如那位Lancer般仁慈。我会毁掉你的环，操进你的生殖腔，将精液射进你可爱的子宫，最后让你怀上我的孩子，「库·丘林」的孩子。”

望着面前咬紧嘴唇一言不发的Lancer，本就恐惧怀孕的Archer呼吸变得更加紊乱，眼泪不由自主的簌簌落下，摇着头继续做着苍白的哀求。可Berserker不仅不领情，反而更加用力的扯紧Archer的头发，坏笑着在他耳边呢喃：“看啊，另一个「库·丘林」在听到我刚才那番话之后明显兴奋起来了，鸡巴都硬得开始流水，他肯定巴不得想用精液射满你的子宫呢。什么温柔体贴，都他妈是假象。”顺着Berserker将阴冷的视线落在Lancer那张故作矜持的脸上。“大家都是混蛋，就别在老子面前装正直了。”

“我没有！！！”Lancer极力矢口否认，可是说出来的话却毫无说服力。“谁他妈要和你狼狈为奸啊！我想让Emiya怀孕是因为我爱他，而且老子硬了还不是因为……因为Emiya太性感了！”

“哈，你我可是同根同源，你什么想法我还不知道吗？别死要面子不承认了，你明明就是兴奋了，因为看着自己的爱人被操的淫态百出而兴奋，因为听着‘怀上「库·丘林」的孩子’这种话而兴奋。”

“不过这倒也好。”Berserker猛地将Archer的头摁在床上，笑容比刚才还要狰狞扭曲。“既然你的态度如此决绝，那我接下来当着你的面操烂Archer避孕环，射他一肚子的精液，你可别眼红。”

“不要……不要……不——呃啊……！！！”Archer惊恐的扭过头，看到Berserker双手掐着他的臀瓣做好猛攻姿势，他拼命的摇着头阻止，可是无助的哀求还未说完就淹没在破碎的尖叫声中。Berserker的性爱是野性的性爱，毫无任何的怜悯之心，他就像个满脑子唯交媾至上的猛兽一样，摁着Archer的身体快速抽插着性器，龟头重重的捅刺着已经被Lancer撞变形的环。Berserker的抽插实在是过于野蛮，Archer甚至都能感觉到环正随着龟头的撞击而卷着生殖腔外围脆弱的嫩肉狠狠拉扯，钻心的疼痛痛的他几乎好几次都要翻着白眼昏厥过去，可是每次他几近失神，Berserker又会在他的屁股上落下抽打，用火辣辣的痛感强迫他清醒过来。

Lancer不得不承认……

Berserker干了他一直以来都想干的事。

虽然Berserker是圣杯愿望的产物，但是又的确在某种程度映射了「库·丘林」这个人的黑暗面。作为「库·丘林」最完整的光明面的集合体，Lancer其实是打心底曾经想要尝试对Archer做一些“越界”的事——比如在他的耳边说无耻下流的流氓话，比如在做爱的时候狠狠抽打他挺翘的屁股，比如在他发情的时候操坏避孕环在他的子宫里射上一发——于是在Berserker做了这些他敢想不敢做的事的时候，见证一切的Lancer不可避免的兴奋了，阴茎甚至比刚才插Archer的时候还要大了几分，铃口分泌的淫液好几滴落在了Archer的头发上。

这些Berserker自然都看在眼里。见Lancer兴奋起来，Berserker笑得更加猖狂，胯也摇摆的更加卖力。“喂，别昏过去啊Emiya，我还没射呢。”又是一记抽打，Archer巧克力色的挺翘屁股已经被Berserker抽的泛起暗红色。经过了刚才几十下抽插，Berserker估摸着避孕环估计已经被他撞的错位，现在就差临门一脚了。于是他调整了一下姿势，由跪改为半蹲，像是要整个人跨坐在Archer身上一样，贴着屁股将他摁在胯下再度发动抽插。

Archer所使用的避孕环是月抛型，在每个月的发情期到来之前就会随着时间流逝而逐渐变薄，直到溶解为营养液融进身体的新陈代谢中。Berserker也是赶巧了，赶在Archer的避孕环快要消耗掉的时候尝到了性爱的甜头，因而在Berserker打算摁着Archer再来上十几下狂风骤雨的抽插的时候，他仅仅是冲着生殖腔又撞了寥寥几下，避孕环便彻底脱落了。避孕环脱落的瞬间，体内撕裂拉扯的剧痛让Archer再次发出凄厉的惨叫，性器甚至喷出清澈的尿液淋了一床，同时他的肉穴也随着意外的潮吹而将Berserker的肉棒死死绞住，任Berserker再怎么咬着牙忍耐肉棒被绞紧的疼痛，最后还是不得不暗骂着缴械投降，还未插进子宫里就射了精。

Emiya竟然……潮吹了……

Lancer现在的表情简直就像个还未开苞的处男，震惊之余更多的是跃跃欲试的渴望，下流的视线就没从Archer那根歪斜着流出尿液的阴茎上离开过。而Berserker这边则是莫大的怅然与不满，“该死，差一点儿就能插进子宫里了。”Berserker骂骂咧咧的把自己的阴茎从Archer的身体里抽了出来，龟头刚刚离开小穴，Archer失去支撑的身体便像断了线的木偶一样侧身倒在床上，瑟缩不止的同时又伴着浓浓精液从红肿的小穴里涌出来汇成黏糊糊的一滩。Berserker把脸凑过去凑过去定睛一看，流出来的那滩精液的中央正安静的躺着一个裂成两半的环状物。

“原来避孕环就长这样。”Berserker把那两个浸在精液里的避孕环碎片拿在手里把玩，然后猛地将它们紧紧攥在手里，抬起眼朝Lancer露出恶劣的佞笑。“差点儿就能一发入魂，便宜你了。”

“给老子死……！！！”Lancer嘶吼着，暴怒的样子简直就像是恨不得把面前的Berserker一口吃掉一样，但他很快就发现自己的身体不知何时恢复了行动自由，或许是刚才在他怒吼时，Berserker打的那个响指解除了他身上那个束缚Geis。胸口剧烈起伏，千钧之力汇聚在掌心，Lancer攥紧拳头，他已经在脑海里预演一百种杀死Berserker的方式，但这些预想最终都化为了一声悲愤的叹息。

他自然是不甘的。看到Berserker握着碎掉的避孕环得意洋洋的样子，看到Archer体内流出的不属于他「Lancer库·丘林」的精液，他内心想要在Archer的子宫里射精的黑暗欲念已经完全盖过了对Berserker所作所为的仇恨。

“哦，你这是想通了？”见Lancer起身坐到一边，抓住Archer的脚踝将毫无还手之力的他拖到身边转了过来，Berserker眉头明显上扬，连眼神都充满兴奋。尤其是在看到意识模糊的Archer因Lancer的暴力拖拽而脸色惨白惊恐不已的样子后，他眼里的光芒格外闪亮。

Lancer并没有理会Berserker的调侃。他在把Archer拖过来后便单刀直入的将三根手指插进Archer的小穴里翻搅抠弄，只为把Berserker留在里面的精液全部清理干净。已经被Berserker彻底操到松软的小穴自然而然接纳了Lancer的手指，甚至还主动放松肌肉诱惑着他将冷落在外的小指也放到里面抚弄他深处的嫩肉。然而Lancer的动作却异常的温柔，他并没有像Berserker那般在穴里肆意抠着里面的敏感点，或者恶趣味的用手指将小穴撑到最大，迫使里面满是蜜水白浊的媚肉暴露在眼前，他只是专注的用手指将残留在内壁的精液扫了出来，为接下来属于他和Archer两人的性爱做好必要的准备。

可Archer迷恋的正是Lancer的这种在性爱时流露出的温柔，在感受到深处擦过内壁的指尖时，才经历过暴风雨一般的性爱的Archer便再度陷入疯狂，他根本招架不住这种反差式的爱抚，所以在Lancer的指腹刺激到他的前列腺的时候，他又一次颤抖着身体高潮了，成股精液飞向小腹，清澈的蜜汁从肿胀的生殖腔内涌出，浇上Lancer的手指。待清理完毕，Lancer将手指抽出来，Archer的小穴又像是失禁一样流出了部分蜜水，而他湿漉漉的手指上则满是Archer赐给他的浓浓奶香。

这对Lancer而言是最好的甜点。舔掉留在手掌上的蜜水之后，Lancer意犹未尽的舔舔唇角，接着回过神来将注意力落在Archer的肉体上——他并没有像Berserker那样猴急的将自己的阴茎插进门户大开的肉穴里。或许是因为内心的罪恶感仍挥之不去，他的神情意外的表现出了一丝沉重。“对不起，Emiya，要让你失望了。”Lancer弓下腰，闭上眼睛贴着Archer的额头低声喃喃。“就算等发情期过了之后被你暴揍或者冷落也无所谓，这一次，我要彻底完成对你的标记。”

这次Archer竟然完全把Lancer的话听了进去，并且意识恍惚的大脑也成功的接收到了Lancer传递的信息，于是他的脑内的杏核体再一次的发出了恐惧的信号，并且因此释放出了比之前更有冲击性的压力荷尔蒙去刺激Archer的交感神经。“不……不要……库……不要……求你……你答应过我的……唔唔……”Archer的反应明显比之前被Berserker恐吓的时候还要强烈。瞳孔扩张，脸色煞白，还有痛苦无助的可怜表情，这一切Berserker都看腻了，所以在Archer摇着头哀求了没几句他就强行用自己再次勃起的性器堵住了Archer的嘴。

“你他妈！”看到Archer在含住Berserker的阴茎没多久就开始机械的摇着头模仿着性交的动作任其在嘴里肆虐，甚至把脸埋进那丛阴毛里深喉含吮，Lancer紧攥的拳头又开始隐隐颤抖，但是这次他忍住了揍人的冲动。“等到标记完成，你给老子有多远滚多远。”

说罢，伴着Archer一声破碎的闷哼，Lancer扛起他的腿将龟头对准穴口。一个简单的挺腰，肉棒便混着蜜水的润滑轻松的进入芳泽深处。稍微往上拱拱身子，龟头便吻上了已经张开小嘴准备迎接精液与结的生殖腔。

“你说你只是要完全标记他，难道你在成结之后不打算让Emiya怀孕吗？”Berserker又一次发出了灵魂质问。

“我会给他吃避孕药。”Lancer头也不抬的回答了Berserker。在龟头第一次吻到生殖腔的时候，Lancer清楚的看到了Archer的身体是如何像触电一般震颤，同时他的肉穴又是怎样贪婪的吸住他的阴茎来诱惑他再来一次暴风雨式侵犯。“Emiya不想怀孕，我不会像某个混蛋一样勉强他。”

“你是真傻还是假傻？”Berserker不可思议的看着异常冷静的Lancer，他不明白为什么眼前这个Alpha都到这时候了却还要像个恋爱脑的傻子一样爱惜着他Emiya。“你难道没有想过，若是授精成功，依照既定因果，Emiya的肚子里怀的，必然是那孩子的转世。”

“你难道不想见那孩子吗？”

Berserker又开始了他最拿手的蛊惑。食指在小腹上画着圈，描摹着子宫的形状，注意到Lancer因他的话语而停下动作，木然的凝视着他描画子宫的那只手的样子，Berserker眼神一暗，再次用起了百试不爽的激将法。

“你要是没那胆子的话，下次可就换我来了。你就算完全标记了也无所谓，我大可以操进Emiya子宫里面强行成结覆盖标记……”

“你住口！”像是突然回了魂儿一般，Lancer猛地伸出手掐住Berserker的两腮，迫使他把那些下流的骚话全都咽回去。“能让Emiya怀孕的人只有我，Lancer库·丘林。给老子收起那些肮脏的想法有多远滚多远。”

Berserker又露出了那种猖狂的笑容。“你心爱的Emiya可舍不得我走。”扭头挣开Lancer的手，Berserker故意低头引导着Lancer的视线向他的胯间追去。果然，在他们俩剑拔弩张的时候，Archer仍不紧不慢的侍弄着那根火热的肉棒。舌尖转着圈的刺着铃口，又顺着肉筋直直舔下，Archer口交的动作实在是太过色情，以至于Berserker被他勾引的又忍不住暗生凌辱的欲望，扯着Archer的头发像使用飞机杯一样将他的头往自己的胯间摁去。这一摁便是龟头直探喉咙更深处，窒息与反胃的感觉让Archer发出呜咽，但很快他又情不自禁的配合着Berserker的操嘴收紧口腔。

不愧是为性爱而生的肉体。

“你就这么喜欢看我操Emiya的嘴吗？”发现Lancer又愣了神，Berserker抬手朝他打了个响指，然后又用指尖点了点Archer的小腹。“再看小心鸡巴软里面。”

“你有完没完？”用力把Berserker落在小腹上的手打到一边，Lancer在扔出一记凶狠的眼刀的后再次扛起了Archer的腿。这次他是要来真的了。

Archer感受到了体内的变化，他能感受到Lancer像是将重机枪安装在架子上一样将龟头抵在了生殖腔的位置。“唔唔……！！！”Archer想要呼唤着Lancer的名字哀求，可是一声声可怜娇软的“库”全都因Berserker那根侵占口腔的阴茎而淹没在喉咙里。他只能徒然伸出手软绵绵的抓住Lancer那只捧着他大腿的手，边承受着口腔里的抽插边试图用含泪的眼向Lancer发出求救信号。

奈何这次Lancer并不打算做Emiya认证的乖宝宝好孩子了。

“Emiya，我承认我动心了。”Lancer边说边开始缓缓动起腰肢，龟头慢慢向生殖腔发起攻击。“我现在不仅想要完全标记你，甚至还想要和你有一个孩子。”

“怀孕吧，Emiya，怀上我们的孩子。”

话音未落，伴随着Archer喉咙中一声刺耳凄厉的尖叫，Lancer猛地把腰向上一挺，以破竹之势突入了那一道红肿的细缝。失去了避孕环的生殖腔只能被动的接受阴茎的侵入，细缝轻而易举的就被撑的变形。侵犯生殖腔的快感完全是侵犯肉穴所不能比的，明明两性Omega的子宫并无二致，Lancer却觉得插进Archer的生殖腔所带来的快感要比生前与女性交欢时要强上千百倍。Archer的肉穴本就是名器，再加上狭窄的生殖腔紧紧吸附着龟头，Lancer感觉自己还未大力抽插就快要精关失守射进Archer的子宫里面。

“太爽了……太爽了……该死，Emiya你真的太棒了！”超绝兴奋的Lancer忍不住扭头对着Archer的大腿内侧又啃又亲，同时晃了晃腰有些艰难的将被自己被生殖腔绞紧的肉棒抽出来，简单调整了一下姿势之后便趁着被操开的生殖腔恢复原形前再度发起突刺。这一下狠插又让Archer的身体猛地一激灵，连脚趾都跟着舒服的蜷紧。身下人剧烈的喘息，大量分泌淫液的肉棒和磨人的闷哼都在昭示着Lancer，Archer喜欢这种性爱，非常喜欢，甚至喜欢到主动溢出甜甜的蜜汁来润滑生殖腔，助他能够更好的在子宫里横冲直撞，肆意驰骋。

于是现在终于到了两个库·丘林“共演”的时间。相似的虎狼面孔，相似的舒爽喘息，相似的对于Archer美妙肉体的感叹，就连即将高潮时的神态与污言秽语都宛若复刻。“啧……你这骚货的嘴也太会吸了，老子忍了这么久还是被你吸的神魂颠倒，你就这么喜欢喝精液吗？”昂头发出阵阵舒爽的喘息，Berserker奖励式的揉着Archer乱掉的发丝，顺便暗暗瞥了一眼面前像个只知道交配的猛兽一样伏在Archer身上快速抽插的Lancer，他那晃来晃去的屁股和精囊噗嗤噗嗤的拍肉声已经让他感到有些眼晕耳鸣。

“你这混蛋操起来明明比我浪多了。”Berserker调侃的同时，Archer闷在喉咙里的破碎叫喊变得越来越哑，他的唇角甚至开始不由自主的淌着涎液，玩着乳头的一只手则悄悄游走到下身，抚摸了几下腹部子宫所在的位置后便握住性器快速撸动，看样子是临近高潮了。

Archer的配合无异是最棒的催情剂。“Emiya……Emiya……怀孕吧……Emiya……怀上我们的孩子……”龟头由探入转为突刺，Lancer保持着他的每一下插入都能精准操进绽开的生殖腔里，令自己的整个龟头能完全感受到来自子宫的温暖包裹。

子宫的温暖与美妙远比小穴更甚，Lancer甚至能够感受到子宫壁都在被他干的颤抖，而生殖腔也在本能的锁着他的龟头，最后以至于直接绞住龟头激活了他的结。“我爱你……Emiya……我爱你！”于是伴随着与Archer高度合拍欲仙欲死的淫荡喊叫，Lancer将全身的重量都压在他身上，卡着生殖腔成结并迎来高潮。而Archer也切身感受到了迸射在子宫内的滚烫的精液，首次被开发的子宫被精液填满的绝顶快感令他大脑一片空白，在震颤着射出几股精液后便昏了过去。

当然Berserker一样不甘示弱，Archer在高潮时吸紧的口腔如迎合着收缩肌肉的小穴一半紧紧的绞住了他的肉棒，绞的他在不甘心的啐了一声后便顶着他的喉咙射精。大量精液压迫喉咙的感觉让Archer难过的皱起眉头呛了一口，但他现在是真的没有力气再抬起眼理会周围的一切，头轻轻一歪就在Berserker胯间昏了过去，任嘴里盛不住的精液顺着唇角流向锁骨，任被操开的生殖腔在阴茎离开后缓缓缩回细缝状态将精液留在子宫里，任媚肉外翻难以合拢的小穴在Lancer拔出阴茎的时候像失禁一样涌出蜜水再度洇湿床单。

我都干了什么……

我竟然真的……射在了Emiya的子宫里……

“这次……Emiya总算是……彻底属于我了。”或欣慰或狂喜或不安或后怕，此时的Lancer五味杂陈，他甚至不知道该用什么表情去描绘此时的心境。怯生生的伸出手，将掌心贴在Archer的小腹上，Lancer似乎能够感受到Archer体内的精液所留下的火热。“Emiya……Emiya……”爱怜的抚摸着Archer小腹上的肌肉，Lancer反复的呢喃着他的名字，思绪伴随着凝视的双眼飞向远方，他仿佛能够看到不久后的某天，他朝思暮想的孩子，康莱，经由Archer的身体获得了转生。而终于有机会得以弥补生前过错的他，在欣喜若狂的同时又笨拙的学习着怎样去做一个好父亲。一如全天下所有的父母一样，他会用慈爱的眼神见证着小康莱是怎样从牙牙学语到蹒跚学步，他会在夜晚哄着康莱为康莱讲枕边故事，他会用卢恩魔术为康莱变着瑰丽奇幻的戏法，说不定在特异点完全修复之后，他还能和Archer一起牵着康莱柔软的小手，三个人一起去游乐园感受平凡人普普通通的温馨与幸福……

这一刻，Lancer他释然了。

仅仅是在幻想中体会到那种奢望的美好，便足以让他感到知足。

畅想戛然而止，回过神的Lancer愣愣的眨了眨眼，他那张木然的脸上总算是又露出了微笑。随后他站起身走到床头，从柜子里取出了一个药盒。Berserker当然认得那盒子里装的是什么东西。“喂，喂……！你这是要做什么？你难道不想见到康莱了吗！”Berserker大声喝着想要阻止Lancer一意孤行，而Lancer早已在他冲上来抢夺的时候便先他一步和着水将避孕药含入口中，然后他坐到床边抱起Archer仿佛快要散架的身体吻上他的唇，将药缓缓渡入他的喉咙。伴随着喉咙上下活动，Archer顺从的吞下了那两粒药片，接着又软绵绵的倒在Lancer肩头。

整个过程让Berserker感到匪夷所思。“我真的搞不懂你到底想要做什么。”全身像被抽了力一般瘫坐在床上，Berserker一边感叹着一边不停的摇着头，他本以为刚才自己的那番怂恿已经唤醒了Lancer的自私与贪婪，谁知到头来自己还是败给了那家伙令人嫌恶的温柔。

“喜欢就会放肆，但爱就是克制。”Lancer云淡风轻的说着，不慌不忙的为Archer清理身体然后盖好被子。“行了，你爽也爽过了，现在可以滚了吧，Berserker？”

“我要是不走呢？”Berserker盘着腿环抱双臂靠着墙盯着Lancer，固执又恶劣的样子像极了一只超级不爽的猫。

然而Lancer并没有骂回去，他只是白了Berserker一眼，之后安安静静的拉开被窝躺进去搂住Archer的赤裸的肉体。

“那你不走就不走吧。”

——所以事态最终朝着愈来愈奇怪的方向发展了……Lancer旁若无人的搂着Archer酣睡，而如胶似漆的二人旁边，是非要硬着头皮留下来做电灯泡的Berserker。

我他妈为什么要留下来？Berserker望着天花板扪心自问，微微一偏头，视线刚好落在Archer曼妙的背脊上。尽管半身都被包裹着，Berserker还是能被Archer的肌肉线条迷的两眼发直。目光从蝴蝶骨一直游走到被被子遮住的腰窝，最后落在挺翘的屁股上，想到自己刚才还狠狠的操过这个诱人犯罪的骚屁股，Berserker吞了吞口水，光是回想一下刚才的性爱派对他就又要硬了。

不过现在比起视奸Archer的肉体，Berserker更渴望能够像Lancer一样，感受拥抱带来的安逸。于是他的眼神又开始在Archer身上搜索起来，发现他的腰窝并没有被Lancer占据，他屏住呼吸，小心翼翼的伸出手指，犹犹豫豫的在腰窝上方徘徊，迟迟不敢落下那只手。

我真的可以抱他吗？

Berserker还在自我怀疑着，觉察到异样的Lancer已经一把抓住了他那只图谋不轨的手。“把你的脏手给我拿开。”阴冷的视线缓缓从Archer的头部升起，Lancer恶声骂着，又不依不饶的质问道，“你要性饥渴就赶紧去找一个自己喜欢的Omega，别来觊觎我的Emiya。”

用力将自己的手挣开，Berserker不服气的瞪着Lancer，却又没有底气，只能老老实实坦言。“迦勒底不许灵基重复登记。”

“到头来你这个混蛋还是在觊觎我的Emiya啊！”Lancer暴怒，连忙一条腿横在Archer腰上将他搂的更紧，那生怕Berserker跟他明抢豪夺的样子简直让人觉得他一秒就会恨不得把Archer揉进身体里。“快收起你罪恶的想法，我可没力气再和你打架了。”

“是你说让我找一个自己喜欢的Omega的。”

“你给我闭嘴。”Lancer没好气的呵斥着，怒目圆瞪的样子就像是个凶残的恶兽。“你要真喜欢，就赶紧暗暗祈祷某天迦勒底能有名为「Emiya·Alter」的英灵登入系统，远·离·我·的·Emiya。”

“你觉得有可能会有「Emiya·Alter」出现吗？”听到Lancer的提议，Berserker眼中明显闪过了一丝光芒，甚至多了一丝隐隐的期待。

可Lancer却没有再理会Berserker了。他只是怒而选择抱起Archer来了个大翻身，彻底断了Berserker用眼神强奸Archer肉体的机会。看到面前巧克力色的甜美肉体变成了与自己无异的精壮肉体，Berserker脸色骤然黑了下来。

果然看着自己的裸体根本硬不起来。

/尾 声/

【1999·新宿】

“糟糕……中埋伏了……！”

面对着眼前突然出现的手持快速填弹步枪的雀蜂团体，立香不由得咬紧牙关攥紧拳头，她这次出来寻找线索只带了Berserker库·丘林一人防身，到底是在Berserker消灭雀蜂之前自己先被子弹击毙，还是在子弹近身前Berserker便将敌人屠戮殆尽，她不敢轻易下定论，但是内心的判断本能的倾向于后者。

她相信Berserker足够强，而Berserker也没有让她失望。

密密麻麻的子弹如天罗地网般蒙蔽了立香的视线，而Berserker则毅然决然横在少女面前，挥舞闪烁着不详血光的魔枪快速劈砍着。那劈砍的速度疾如闪电快若飓风，魔枪留下的残影化作一面坚不可摧的盾，将射向他们的子弹悉数劈碎格挡。等到第一波扫射过去，雀蜂快速填弹准备发动第二次扫射的刹那，Berserker的身体顿时被海兽Curruid具象化的外骨骼甲所包裹。

血红色的利爪映射着彻骨寒光，Berserker咆哮着发动突击，在一团被不详气息包裹的黑影中，立香看到雀蜂们就像是失去了行动能力的人偶一般静止在原地，任Berserker的巨爪将他们的身体撕扯粉碎。爆裂的内脏散落一地，喷溅的鲜血将暗黑色的骨甲染为刺目的腥红。待屠杀结束，Berserker恢复人形，看到地面上成滩的血迹中散落的残肢断臂，他默默攥紧了手中的魔枪，紧接着在下一秒毫无预兆的转过身将其朝着立香所在的方向投掷过去。

“Berserker……？！！！”立香大声惊呼，看着魔枪划着血色的光朝她飞过来，她本能的紧紧闭上眼睛——然而Gae Bolg仅仅是擦着她的耳朵朝她身后刺了过去，听到近在咫尺的爆裂声，立香感觉自己的耳朵里面一时间嗡嗡直向，但她还是赶紧回过头查看情况。

“你是……？”

“你身边这家伙的反应力不错。”黑白枪刃组合成的飞去来器又回到男人手中，男人将武器重新拆为双枪攥紧，望向立香的金色眼瞳中是勃然杀意。

“是敌方从者！Berserker你——”立香刚想和Berserker快速制定作战计划，可Berserker却早已火急火燎的又横在她面前，那急不可耐的样子简直就像是饿狼遇到了肥美无比的猎物。

事实的确如此。Berserker在那名敌方从者现身的那一刻起便进入了高度兴奋的状态。尽管那个留着白色圆寸，身着黑色紧身衣的从者与他常识中的那个人相比有着更加黝黑的肌肤与异样的金瞳，但凭着那家伙呼之欲出的胸肌与宛若复刻的身体比例，还有那个已经让他闻得上了头的混着血、硝烟与奶香的信息素味道，他还是认出了那人的身份，并且瞬时间战斗欲与性欲同时达到巅峰。

“喂，Master。”

“在！”

“等到新宿事件解决之后，在新宿出现过的新英灵也会作为新的灵基登记到迦勒底的召唤系统对吧？”

“嗯，对，怎么了？”

Berserker回过头，看到立香那双迷惑的眼睛，他露出了一个志在必得的笑容，然后缓缓抬起手将食指指向面前即将蓄势待发朝他发起重击的未知英灵。

“我要他。”

【THE END】


End file.
